A Tear Between Two Worlds
by Dream Keeper
Summary: This girl is taking a nap and when she wakes up the g-boys are sitting on her couch discussing her. Then she finds out they have no way of getting back to their own world and she's stuck living with them until someone figures out how to find them and brin
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Maker: Okay folks, standard yadda. I do not own Gundam Wing. *sniffs* I wish I did but I don't. The wonderful g-boys and girls belong to their respectable owners. I promise to return them, only slightly worse for the wear, when I through with them. And please don't sue….. *turns pockets inside out* We're poor broke folk! Anything else?  
  
Christa: Duh! Did you forget to say that the plot is ours? Or is it? I don't know. Angel keeps saying she's read a fic or two somewhat like this. *sweatdrop*  
  
Dream Maker: Then I guess we don't own that either. *sigh* See what I have to put up with? I don't even have a muse that comes up with original ideas. I have to come up with them all by myself.  
  
Christa: *annoyed* I have four words for you…….  
  
Dream Maker: What are they?  
  
Christa: Next flight to Hawaii.  
  
Dream Maker: EEP! I'll be nice.  
  
Christa: Good girl. Anyway folks, please enjoy the fic and don't forget to review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon and all that was on were re-runs and nature shows. I decided to plug in my tape of the Endless Waltz and listen to it while I was doing dishes until Toonami came on. As I did my dished I repeated lines along with the movie. I had watched it so many times I only got messed up on the hard lines.  
  
"'So this will end everything will it? So this will end everything. What happened? Why won't it explode!? Ah… what did I do wrong?!' 'Duo, Deathsyth is an excellent piece of art. Think of a better way to use it than destroying it.' 'Ha! I'm not about to let my buddy here be used as a tool for massacre. Huh?!' 'Hmm… I see you were planning to stop me after you destroyed Deathsyth.' 'I was going to destroy everyone here, including myself. If it meant peace for this colony I would be the great destroyer any day.' 'If you're prepared to go that far try and outwit me.' 'What?' 'Duo, why don't you just steal Deathsyth?' 'Huh?!' 'Take it to earth now. There's a man called Howard on the Pacific Ocean. You can rely on him. And of course, go as the great destroyer.'' The great destroyer huh? Well it's better than being the hero of a massacre.'"  
  
"Oh! Toonami is on!" I quickly shut off the movie and rewound it while I put the satellite on channel 176. The lineup today was Tenchi in Tokyo, Big O, and then two episodes of DBZ.  
  
"I can't wait to see Vagita go berserk!" I said but I never got to. I was asleep before the end of the first half-hour. It seemed that last nights late night reading had finally caught up with me. As I slept I didn't know that when I woke up I would be in for one big surprise.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dr. J, are you sure this is going to work? I mean it hasn't even been tested yet."  
  
"I assure you that I have tested it on many guinea pigs and other rodents. They all came back fine."  
  
"If your absolutely sure…"  
  
"Of course I am Quatre. You and your friends should be able to jump from one colony to another in a matter of minutes with this thing. It should be a big help to everyone."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Ready to test it guys?" Heero, Wufei, and Trowa just looked at him. Duo on the other hand had to be his normal cocky self.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go into the stars boys! I want to see how long I can hold my breath if this thing dumps us in space!"  
  
"That's so reassuring Duo." Heero muttered.  
  
"All right everyone, stand on the transport pad. I'm going to engage it now and I expect you all to call me when you get to L-4."  
  
"Fine." they all muttered.  
  
"Here we go!" Dr. J pulled a lever and the machine started to hum. A bright light engulfed them and then felt as light as feathers suddenly. At the exact same moment Dr. J's new can Muffin jumped up on the machine and knocked his coffee over. Sparks flew every which way from it and the machine blew up with a loud bang and a puff of back smoke engulfed the lab. When it had cleared all five Gundam pilots were gone.  
  
"This is not good. This is not good at all. Without this machine they cant get back and because it blew up they could have ended up anywhere! Even with all of the technology I have if they were jettisoned into space I'll never be able to find them!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, she's waking up." I sat up and yawned.  
  
"Oy! How could I have fallen asleep? Tenchi in Tokyo couldn't have been that boring." I yawned again and stretched. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought I saw five boys sitting on my couch but I rubbed my eyes and looked again. They were still there and looking at me funny. I pinched myself for good measure to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Ouch!"  
  
"Well I could have told you it would hurt before you did that." The one with the braid said.  
  
"I have to be dreaming. There is no way five Gundam pilots are sitting in my living room… There is no way!"  
  
"I think she's in shock. You guys had better not do anything irrational right now."  
  
"No, I'm not in shock Quatre. I have gone crazy. That's all there is to it. I need to be locked up in a loony bin. My friends told me staying on this mountain alone would drive me mad but I didn't believe them. Now I'm sitting here talking to cartoon characters! I cant believe this!" I said plopping down on the floor.  
  
"She has my vote that she's crazy. Since when are we cartoon characters? And how does she know our names?"  
  
"Shush Duo. I actually feel sorry for this little girl."  
  
"Thank you Quatre. I guess I should figure if I have gone crazy why not talk to you. It can't get any worse."  
  
"Okay, hold it. Let me tell you this."  
  
"Shut up Heero. I don't want to listen to you, the perfect soldier. I'm not in the mood. I had to listen to you an entire hour while I was watching TV. I don't want to listen to you now." he almost fell backwards. He had never had anyone but Duo dare talk to him that way. And even Duo had the sense not to go that far.  
  
"She's flipped her lid." Duo said as he waited for Heero to blow up but her never did. He was too shocked.  
  
"Do you think we should explain it to her Quatre?"  
  
"Not while she's in this state of mind. I really don't blame her. This is all Dr. J's fault."  
  
"Do Trowa and Wufei speak at all?"  
  
"What do you want girl?"  
  
"Okay that answers for one of them. What about Trowa?"  
  
"I speak only as often as I have to."  
  
"Same as I remember. Well there is one question I have had for both of you since I started watching Gundam Wing."  
  
"Gundam Wing?"  
  
"I'll explain that after I ask you each a question. Trowa, how do you know how old you are when you have no memory of your past?" he looked stunned for a moment before he answered.  
  
"No one's bothered asking me that. I guess that part of my memory stayed in tact. I've always known my age but never anything else."  
  
"Okay, Wufei, I want to know this. Which is your first name, Chang, or Wufei?"  
  
"Why do you want to know that girl?"  
  
"Its always baffled my because everyone calls you Wufei but your name is written Chang Wufei." He didn't answer me. "Okay fine. Be a stuffed shirt."  
  
"What'd you call me?!"  
  
"I use that term to refer to upper-class jerks like yourself. I don't know why you were ever my favorite character."  
  
"You said something about something called Gundam Wing." Quatre reminded me.  
  
"I'll show you." I pulled my two tapes off the shelf. One was my recording of the Endless Waltz and the other contained episodes 1-4. I explained this but none of them believed me. So I plugged the first tape in and let them watch it after I explained it was edited. They stared wide-eyed at the screen. When the first movie was done I plugged in the Endless Waltz. It annoyed them sometimes when I repeated their lines. When Zechs came on, without realizing I had said anything, I said, "Oh I love his voice! I want to find the person who does it." All five of the boys looked at me and I realized what I had said and blushed.  
  
"What have you got with his voice?"  
  
"I like it because…. Well… I don't know exactly. I think it's because of the way it's so gravelly or something. And it's so different from the first few episodes Duo."  
  
"Whatever." They all went back to watching the movie and when it was through they wanted to watch the next tape.  
  
"I don't think so. Its already six o'clock, I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I'm hopefully going to go to sleep and I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream. Or better yet, you can just go back to the Martian ship that brought you here and go home! Sorry, don't mean to sound cruel but if those tapes aren't enough to get you to believe me then I don't know what will."  
  
Quatre stood and walked over to where I was sitting and sat down beside me. "Look, we don't even know how we got here. All we know is that we were trying an inter-colony transport and something went wrong and we were thrown here. We don't know how to get back. I'm sure your parents will be back any time and then we can try to explain it to them."  
  
"Quatre, one, I don't live with my parents and two, no one and I mean no one is going to believe you. If you think I went nuts try someone who's wimpier than me."  
  
"Has to be hard to come up with someone like that." Wufei muttered. I got up, walked over, and smacked him in the back of the head. He immediately stood and tried to intimidate me by standing to his full height and giving me a death glare. When I didn't back down he looked at me in disgust and walked to the front door and went to sit on the porch.  
  
"Little girl, how can you not live with your parents?"  
  
"Simple. I ran away to where the orphanage couldn't find me."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to live on my own. The people there kept calling me things like your Royal Highness and stuff like that and saying I couldn't survive on my own so I ran away a year ago and have been doing just that. Surviving on my own."  
  
"Hasn't anyone come looking for you?"  
  
"Not this far up in the wilderness. There is only one house around here and its way further down the mountain. I live alone. Or, did until I found someone to keep me company."  
  
"Dare I ask?"  
  
"I have a dog."  
  
"Little girl, what's your name anyway? You seem to know all of ours but we don't know a thing about you."  
  
"My name? I'm not sure what to tell you. My real name or another name."  
  
"For starters lets go with whatever you want then in time you can tell us your other one."  
  
"Right now the only name I can give you is Natakue. I will tell you that it isn't my real name but I don't know if I can trust you with my real name. Not just yet anyway. And you won't be staying anyway. Wont that doctor open the pathway again and conger you all back there?"  
  
"Whoa kiddo, he might not even be able to find us. He's probably looking through the colonies and when he doesn't find us there, well, you get the picture."  
  
"This is just great. Now what are you suppose to do?"  
  
"We're staying with you from now on."  
  
"I don't think you get it Heero. I like my solitude and privacy just as much as you do. Maybe even more. I don't like relying on other people and I don't like them relying on me either."  
  
"I don't think you get it either kid. We could take you down to the nearest authorities and turn you in. Then it would be all ours and we wouldn't have to worry about you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare Heero because if you did they would ask you just how you found me, why you were there, and where you came from. What would you tell them? Would you say I'm Heero Yuy and I'm from L-1? I was thrown there by an inter-colony transport? Nope. They would throw you in the loony bin."  
  
"She has a point Heero. We couldn't go doing that and it would be just downright rude. It is her place after all."  
  
"Its as much her place as it is ours Trowa."  
  
"Quatre, what are the odds of him finding you within a week do you think?"  
  
"I would have to say the odds are one in one hundred billion."  
  
"Great. This is not good."  
  
"Girl, you said yourself that this was a good place to stay if you don't want to be found."  
  
"So the stuffed shirt returns. I did say that but there is no way I am going to share my place with five guys! The kids at the orphanage were bad but they weren't as moody as you and Heero all combined together. I could live with Quatre, Duo, and Trowa, but you two? I don't know which of our minds would go first. If I still have a mind that is."  
  
"We could kick you out."  
  
"Heero already tried that. I could go to the police and get you all arrested or something. It would wind me back up home but I could always take off again. And Wufei, don't go thinking I'm intimidated by you because I am not in the slightest." If he had his sword I might be but not without it, I thought.  
  
"I'm sure you are girl. But I don't fight bleeding hearts or women."  
  
"One, I am not any ordinary girl, and two, if you must call me something call me Natakue." Wufei looked shocked for a moment but no one noticed but me. "I guess if you say please you can stay but if you stay you work. There are two extra bedrooms and a couch. I'm sure three of you can fit into the master bedroom so I doubt the couch will be needed. You guys can fight over it for all I care. I have four sleeping bags and some quilts." Quatre, Duo, and Trowa quickly thanked me and went to explore the house. It took Heero a while but he finally put his big ego aside and asked to stay.  
  
"I'm going to start making dinner. If you are going to stay you have to ask me by the time it's done. Hope you don't mind top-roman, I haven't been shopping for a while. Not with only myself to feed."  
  
"That will be fine for the extent of your skills girl." Wufei growled. I gritted my teeth but said nothing. By the time it was done he still hadn't asked me. The others drifted into the kitchen as the smell wafted to their noses. No one spoke as we ate but we all were thinking about the same thing. Home.  
  
"Is everyone set up? I hope you don't mind the small rooms but this is a secluded place with only one person living here. That's the way the place was built. Sleeping bags are on the shelf on the back porch." Wufei started after the others but he didn't get very far. "I believe you never asked to stay Chang."  
  
"I don't bend to the will of women."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but if you don't ask you don't stay." He was right next to an open door so I quickly shoved him out and pulled it shut. Just for good measure I locked the deadbolt. There was a lot of fist pounding and yelling but I ignored it. It subsided after a long while and by then everyone but me was asleep. I crept to the window to see Wufei had fallen asleep on the front porch and was shivering.  
  
"Me and my conscience." I muttered as I grabbed a quilt and a pillow and unlocked the door. Careful not to wake him I laid the pillow under his head and I laid the quilt over him and went back inside. I climbed the latter on my bed and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Maker: Well, what do you think? Is it any good for a first chapter?  
  
Christa: I hope it is……..  
  
Dream Maker: Well I'm fighting with my comp to let me post this so please excuse me or I might not be writing for a while because I'm going to smash it!  
  
Christa: Calm you butt down girl! Anyway, I have to make sure she doesn't kill Gilium (the comp.) Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Maker: I do not own Gundam Wing. *Sniffs* Sadly the g-boys and girls all belong to their respectable owners.  
  
Christa: Yeah, if we owned them we would be millionaire and we wouldn't be writing this stupid disclaimer.  
  
Dream Maker: But we do promise to give them back, only slightly worse for the wear.  
  
Christa: We hope!  
  
Dream Maker: Okay, thanks to those of you that reviewed. *glomps them* It really made my day!  
  
Christa: You'd better believe it. She kept getting on the net just to check and see if there were anymore reviews. It was pathetic!  
  
Dream Maker: And who was the one who was wringing her paws saying "I hope we don't get flamed…. I hope we don't get flamed…" huh?  
  
Christa: Okay, lets not get into this right now. Enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"What am I suppose to do. With Quatre gone there is no one to manage his father's fortune. Well I suppose one of his sisters could but still. And what about the others? They all have their parts to play. Oh dear, oh dear. Muffin, how could you do this to me?"  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning when I woke the birds were chirping and the sunlight was shining through my window. I sat up and stretched as I waited for myself to wakeup fully. When I was fully awake I smelled some kind of cooking from the kitchen. Curious, I dressed and went to see what I smelled. To my surprise Trowa was in the kitchen cooking pancakes. He flipped one in the air as I walked up. I could see enough food for everyone on the table.  
  
"You did all this? How long have you been up?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, about an hour."  
  
"I'll start the coffee. You guys do drink coffee, don't you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. I was just wondering, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm twenty three."  
  
"All right. Then I couldn't have messed up your worlds time line. I didn't want to mess anything up but I was too freaked out to think about that last night."  
  
"Understandable. I doubt any of us would have taken it in stride like you."  
  
"I don't know but still. Want me to wake the others?"  
  
"Go right ahead." I poured instant coffee into two cups and took them to the boys in the master bedroom. Heero and Duo were sleeping there. With my foot I nudged Heero then Duo. Duo sat up groggily and took the cup of coffee from me gratefully. Heero on the other hand only turned over and I had to nudge him harder. When he still didn't wake up I kicked him. He sat bolt upright and went into a defense stance, best as he could while lying down. I just rolled my eyes and handed him the cup. He thanked me by raising it in acknowledgement before he drank it. I went back into the kitchen and before I made a third cup I decided to ask, "Trowa, do you know which Quatre likes better in the morning; Tea or coffee?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I'll take a wild guess with coffee first then." I poured it and picked it up. When I knocked on Quatre's closed I heard a rustle and slowly eased it open. He was propped up on his elbow looking at the clock on the wall. To my surprise it was only 8:00 AM. "I wasn't sure which you liked better, tea or coffee. I took a guess with coffee. If you want something else I will be more than happy to get it for you."  
  
"Tea would be great. Thank you."  
  
"I'll just go give this to Wufei. Trowa's cooking breakfast so…"  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." I closed the door behind me and walked to the front door. When I opened it Wufei was still in the same place. Gently I shook him awake and he half rolled over to look who had woken him up. He noticed the blanket and pillow at once. I held the cup out to him and he took it without a word and I went inside to see if I could help Trowa.  
  
***  
  
Can this be happening? That cant be Natakue I am seeing? No, it can't be. That has to be that little girl Natakue, not my wife. So similar yet so different. Could she be her reborn? Or am I just fooling myself? I wonder why she was so kind to me. It had to have been her who brought this blanket out to me. Was I wrong to judge her before I had time to see her true colors? Or am I just too stubborn. I wonder, why does she make me feel so… welcome when all I did to her yesterday was lash out at her?  
  
***  
  
There was nothing for me to do in the kitchen so I decided to go out and bring Wufei in since he was still out there.  
  
"Wufei, if you want to stay inside I'll cut you a deal. You don't have to say…." But he silenced me by putting a finger to my lips before I could finish.  
  
"May I stay with all of you until Dr. J finds us?" I couldn't believe my ears. He had really asked to stay.  
  
"You're really asking?"  
  
"Yes, you told me I had to."  
  
"I was about to say…. Oh well. You can stay inside. Last night I was just trying to tick you off really more than anything. I never expected… I was just going to make you stay out here for one night."  
  
"You were about to say what?"  
  
"I was about to say if…. Never mind. Breakfast is ready." We went in and ate. "I never thought you would be one to cook Trowa."  
  
"You think Cathy didn't teach my anything?"  
  
"It's not that. I just never thought about it really I guess."  
  
"Hey, Natakue."  
  
"What Duo?"  
  
"How are you getting the money to keep yourself up here?"  
  
"I'm seventeen. Legally old enough to drive and have a job. I don't drive though. I walk down the mountain to the general store at the base. They just hand the check over so I don't have to worry about an address."  
  
"Fair enough answer. You said we had to work too. Where are we going to get a job?"  
  
"Well each of you have your own specialties. You with the salvage group, Wufei with martial arts, Heero with technology, I think, and both Trowa and Quatre are practiced musicians. I'm sure a small town like that could find some use for you. It only has about a hundred kids and a few more adults."  
  
"That's small?"  
  
"For here, yes. Very tiny. It's considered a town you go through and cant blink or you'll already be through it. But they are looking for people with all those skills. So it won't be that hard. Just don't bring anyone up here."  
  
"Why not? If I do you're my little sister. I think with a braid you could pass."  
  
"Just please don't any of you bring anyone up here. Its just, I want to be able to stay here until I'm eighteen. Then I can be a legal adult and ask to buy this place."  
  
"Your no fun at all. Oh well. I guess there's plenty to do up here. Won't one of us need to stay here to make sure no one comes poking around?" he inquired a bit too curiously to be just wondering.  
  
"I never needed anyone here so I don't know why it would be a problem now. Heero, can you make up some fake birth certificates so you guys can get a job?"  
  
"I can only do that if you have a computer."  
  
"When you're done I'll show it to you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hilde, Duo isn't on L-2 with you is he? No? All right. Thank you."  
  
"Hello, Cathy? Did Trowa show up there by chance? All right, thank you. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and sat down wearily. "Thanks a lot Muffin. I can't find them on any of the colonies. I can't believe this is happening."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is your computer?" Heero asked but I didn't reply. My eyes were glossy and I was staring out into space.  
  
"This is your computer?" Heero asked again. I shook my head to clear it and then I answered him.  
  
"I know it doesn't look like much but it gets me around the net. I'm sure you could make something off it."  
  
"I can't guarantee anything but I'll try. I've never worked with anything like this. Never lower than a Pentium twenty-five. And that was a dinosaur to all dinosaurs of computers."  
  
"Well la di da. So I don't have everything you want. Deal with it."  
  
"I will." I left and he didn't stop typing until four hours later. By then he had made a certificate for all of them and made sure they could be checked and verified. "Here they are. Fresh off the printer."  
  
"Well they certainly look authentic. I bet they'll pass at anyplace in town. I'll take you down there tomorrow and you'll be able to check into those jobs. And Heero, Wufei, control your tempers. These will be young kids you're teaching."  
  
"Teaching? I don't teach. I can run programs but I can't teach. No way."  
  
"You'll have to learn then. If you need any help ask me. You need to start with the basics and work your way up. Don't even think about teaching them how to hack. It's only a computer basics class. Really all you have to teach them is to retrieve files and Internet safety and stuff. Cant be that hard. Easier than bagging groceries all day."  
  
"How fun."  
  
"Won't it be? Oh, I was thinking last night. You guys are going to have to pay some of the rent. It's only $360 a month so it won't be that hard. And also, I remembered that there is an attic to this place if someone wants to turn it into their room."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Should've guesses that Wufei would take it." Duo sighed.  
  
"While you guys do your thing I'm going to go for a walk. See ya." I walked out the door and down a trail to the creek on the back of the property. It was wide and in one spot it had a deep pool where water ran in and then flowed over the other side, making a small waterfall. It was just high enough to stand under it and it was carved out of rock. Quickly I stripped off my clothing until I was only wearing my bathing suit and jumped in. The water was ice cold but I had grown accustom to it. Even so I still shivered for a while. The creek emptied into a lake along with many others. The lake had a large cliff jutting out over it.  
  
After I was done with my swim I got out and laid on a large rock until I was dry enough to pull my jeans and shirt back on. Then walked to the cliff. It was my favorite place to sit and think.  
  
I started to wonder why all this had happened to me and just how I would be able to get along living with five guys. Then I started to wonder about Wufei's sudden change of attitude. Why had he been so civil to me? Was he just too tired to care or was it something else?  
  
"Why am I even bothering to think about that? He's changed, is that too hard to believe? Yes. It is… dang it…. I just wish I had been able to ask for martial art lessons in return for staying. I would have let him stay anyway but I really wanted to learn."  
  
"Then I'll teach you girl." A voice came from behind me. I must have jumped three feet in the air. I recognized the voice but I hadn't expected anyone to be there.  
  
"Please don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly scared me half to death. Oy! I hate it when people do that sneaking thing. That's my job to do!" Wufei gave me a weird look but didn't say anything to my comment.  
  
"The first thing you have to learn is how to be able to sense things without the use of your eyes if you want to be able to train with me."  
  
"I can do that but I was thinking."  
  
"Then lets try. Ready?"  
  
"Always." He started toward me doing a series of jumps and kicks that I was hardly able to follow. I was able to dodge the first blow but the next one I wasn't and it hit me in the back.  
  
"Ouch!" I cried as I hit the ground and skinned my hands and knees on the rock.  
  
"I told you what you needed to learn. You need to learn not to use your eyes. You have to be able to sense what I'm going to do before I do it."  
  
"Great. Your saying I need to learn to be like the Zero system?"  
  
"I never said it was going to be easy."  
  
"All right. I'm willing to give it my all."  
  
"Again." We practiced until I was bloody and bruised from all the falling down and I had finally been able to dodge five attacks in a row. Then Wufei said, "We'll stop for the night. We'll start again tomorrow morning. But tomorrow you wear a blindfold." And I followed him back to the house. The others were curious to know why I was so beat up and why we were both dirty but I left them to talk to Wufei while I took a shower and washed the worst of my cuts. I didn't see all of them, including Heero, glare at him once I had disappeared behind the closed door.  
  
It took me a while to dig out all the small slivers of rocks that had embedded themselves into my skin but it was worth doing. When I was done I looked like I had stuck my entire body in a paper shredder.  
  
"Do you want me to find you some alcohol?" someone asked me when I opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Sure, thanks Quatre."  
  
"No problem. You look like you need it after that little tangle with Wufei."  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks. He was just trying to teach me."  
  
"Teach you?"  
  
"I was thinking out loud and he overheard that I wanted to learn martial arts and he agreed to teach me."  
  
"I never thought it possible for Wufei to ever go out of his way for anyone."  
  
"Miracles do happen."  
  
"Yes they do. I just never expected something like this."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Maker: Not going to kill the comp. Not going to kill the comp.  
  
Christa: I think she's just in permanent kill computer mode. I have to make sure she doesn't kill it so gotta end this thing quick. Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Maker: Okay folks, standard yadda. I do not own Gundam Wing. *sniffs* I wish I did but I don't. The wonderful g-boys and girls belong to their respectable owners. I promise to return them, only slightly worse for the wear, when I through with them. And please don't sue….. *turns pockets inside out* We're poor broke folk!  
  
Christa: Yeah, we hardly have any money for the Anime that we love…… *sighs* Oh well…. I guess this pathetic writers jobs will have to support our addictive habbit for now.  
  
Dream Maker: Pathetic? You must be mistaken. You need to look in the mirror girl! Then you'll see who's really pathetic!  
  
Christa: Why you no good rotten…. *they continue fighting for a while so lets start the fic!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was after ten o'clock when we all finally decided to retire to our rooms. After an hour or more of tossing and turning I gave up on sleep and went into the living room and turned on the computer. Praying that it wouldn't wake anyone up as it beeped I waited for it to boot up. I strained my ears listening for any sound in the house. Except for some snoring there was no sound at all. That was fine by me. I just needed to do some typing.  
  
I decided to work on my oldest story, which I had entitled Two separate worlds. It wasn't much but it was a start. I also turned on my midis and put my headphones on. It would make me think better with some background music.  
  
I don't know how long it was but at some point in time I must have dosed off at my keyboard, because when I woke someone was lying on the couch and was putting a blanket over me. The printer was working and someone else was sitting at the computer. (It was stashed away in a "closet" type thing that pulled out so that was why I had to show them where it was.)  
  
"Will you hurry up with that thing Maxwell? At this rate its going to take all night for you to print everything you want."  
  
"Well excuse me Wufei, but she does have a lot here alright?" I didn't get to hear anymore of the conversation because I dropped off to sleep before I knew it.  
  
~*~  
  
When I woke up again it was morning and it was cloudy outside. No one else seemed to be up yet but that didn't matter to me. I tried to remember when I had fallen asleep but for the life of me I couldn't. It had been too late and I had been too tired to keep myself awake. I decided to make breakfast instead of waiting for everyone to fix their own. If that happened I would never have them in town and to their jobs before I had to be to work.  
  
As I looked in the refrigerator I decided I really needed to pick up some groceries while I was in town. The boys could make themselves useful and help carry them.  
  
With the eggs I had. Made scrambled egg enough for everyone and I added some sausage and bell peppers to it.  
  
"There, that should do it." I said as I surveyed the breakfast table. Then for a second morning in a row I made coffee for everyone and took it to them. Trowa was surprised he had slept in but Quatre thought it was funny. "Hope you enjoy the tea but don't get use to it. Today you are getting an alarm clock for yourselves. Better get up to the kitchen. Breakfast might get cold if you don't." I said as I closed the door behind me. Then I went to Heero and Duo's room and wasn't surprised to find that they were both still asleep.  
  
"Hey, wake up." Duo took the drink like usual and Heero I had to kick twice before he would even roll away from me. "Do you know if he's always like this?"  
  
"According to Relena he is."  
  
"Then I'm going to make him get one of those noisy alarm clocks that have the bells on top and jump around making noise until you sit up and shut it off."  
  
"Fat chance of that ever happening. I bet I end up shutting it off and Heero won't even be fazed."  
  
"Shut up Duo." A groggy voice commanded as lump moved under the flap of the sleeping bag.  
  
"So the lump awakens."  
  
"Careful Duo or you might find yourself with a poisonous spider on top of your sleeping bag one morning."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Heero grumbled as he sat up.  
  
"Don't even think about it. He needs to live long enough to bring in a few paychecks first." I said with a wink. "Take this so I can wake Wufei up."  
  
"I don't think you'll find him in the house. I think I heard him go out this morning."  
  
"Great. Looks like I have to go find him. Hurry up because breakfast will be getting cold."  
  
"Fine." they both muttered as I walked out. I was about to walk out the front door when Quatre came around the corner and waved so I waved back. When I opened the door and started to walk out I let out a little yelp as I almost walked strait into Wufei.  
  
"AK! Sorry." Wufei said nothing to me as he waited for me to move out of his way. "Okay, I guess some people just aren't morning people."  
  
"Are you going to move or not?"  
  
"Sheesh! And to think you were just nice to me yesterday." I muttered to myself as I shoved the coffee at him and stomped off to my bedroom. I pulled out my best headphones and turned on some LOUD music. I didn't even hear it when Duo came into my room. I had my back to the door at the time and was engrossed in a book so I wouldn't have noticed much even if I hadn't had the headphones on. Duo raped on my head a few times and I turned around glaring at him.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Yeah, I tried that approach already to the door but I don't find it nearly as affective as your head. Besides, Wufei has started to wonder where you are. I guess you two had plans for this morning?"  
  
"Well until he can be a little nicer, I'll blow him off just like I did this morning." I said as I rolled my eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall. "OH SHOOT! I'm gunna be so late!"  
  
"Now, was me knocking on your head so bad?"  
  
"Shut up Duo!" I shouted as I started rummaging through my dresser. I pulled some clothes out and glared at Duo who quickly shut the door as he exited the room. Within five minutes I was ready and I practically flew out the door before I remembered that the g-boys were here.'  
  
"Meet me in town at five! That's when I get off!" I called over my shoulder as I ran down the grassy path to the main road. It took me nearly half an hour to get down to where I worked at a dead run the entire time and I was still ten minutes late.  
  
"Hey, Natakue, you're usually not late. Is something wrong?" my boss, Ben, asked me.  
  
Still panting I answered, "No, I was just listening to music and I got engrossed in a book." Ben raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. He knew my love of books. I was constantly borrowing them from him and his wife. Him and his wife were like parents to me since I had wandered into town one day looking for a job and a place to stay. You see, it was actually their house I was renting. And in fact, I really was their daughter because they had adopted me so I could stay here. But they never interfered in my life and I always tried to do nice things for them.  
  
"Sorry again." I said as I put on my apron and started my usual duties around the store. I looked up at the clock and it was only 10:15. "This is going to be a long day." I muttered to myself.  
  
Five o'clock finally rolled around and I closed the shop and went to the edge of town. I knew the g-boys were going to be late so I met them just outside of town. I explained the story I had cooked up to them and we went to see Ben. I led them behind the shop to Ben's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" Martha peered outside and exclaimed excitedly when she saw me. "Natakue! It's so good to see you! I didn't expect you down for dinner today, I thought you were coming tomorrow."  
  
"I'd love to have dinner but I do want to get back up to the house before it gets dark. I heard a wild cougar roaming around up there last night."  
  
"Oh dear. That's not good at all. Let Ben drive you up dear."  
  
"No, its okay Martha, I'll be just fine. But actually I did want to talk to you and to Ben." I said as I motioned behind me towards the g-boys. They stepped into the light and Martha's eyes got big. She held her hands up like we were pulling a robbery.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." She squeaked in fear.  
  
"See you dolts, I told you two you shouldn't come. You're scaring her!" I shouted at Wufei and Heero. "Martha, we're not robbing you, they were walking around up in the mountain two nights ago and they somehow stumbled onto my place. Their looking for jobs and they need a place to stay." I leaned closer and whispered, "their homeless bums. But I assure you, they don't drink."  
  
Martha glared at them suspiciously and nodded to me to come in. "Ben! Get out here." She called towards the back of the house. Ben came in a moment later carrying a very large armload of firewood, which Quatre leaped up and helped him with immediately. Ben thanked him and we all sat down. Somehow I ended up on the floor so I sat next to Ben. We explained everything to him and he agreed to let them stay up there with me. But he hinted that he would kill them if they even laid a finger on me.  
  
As we were leaving Ben took me aside and handed me a plastic bad with something heavy in it.  
  
"Is it a lock or a deadbolt?" I asked.  
  
"A lock."  
  
"Do you have a deadbolt?"  
  
"In the shop."  
  
"Can I pay you for it tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you Ben."  
  
"I don't trust them."  
  
"Their not so bad."  
  
"People will talk."  
  
"Let them think whatever they want."  
  
"Your reputation might get ruined."  
  
"Its not like I haven't lived through that in other towns."  
  
"Whatever you're running from might find you."  
  
His words stung but I held my head higher and stated, "I'm not afraid of it anymore. This time I'm ready for it." He nodded his head but said nothing. He knew I was still scared of whatever had driven me from my last home and he knew I hated talking about it.  
  
That's what he liked about me. I hated humanity but I still made friends with some humans. He really didn't want me up there all alone with all men as roommates but he knew that we had agreed that what I did was my business unless it threatened to hurt anyone.  
  
"Follow me." He stated as he led me towards the shop.  
  
"I'll be just a minute guys." I called toward them over my shoulder. Ben got me the deadbolt and said goodbye. Then the g-boys and myself went around town, secured their jobs, bought groceries, and bought alarm clocks for them. Then we went home and I installed the deadbolt and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Maker: Hope you liked!  
  
Christa: Its kinda a mix of a story we read in a book and Gundam Wing so please excuse if it's a little more than weird.  
  
Dream Maker: yeah, and do forgive my muse for being so pathetic.  
  
Christa: I'll make you look pathetic in a minute! *the fighting starts again*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Maker: Okay, you know I don't own anything…. That said I'm not going to do my usual disclaimer because I have to get this posted.  
  
Christa: Okay, if you hadn't noticed Gally is a character from Battle Angel… but we just took the name and (halfway) the plot from a very short story we read out of a book. Just the world thing anyway…. Please r&r and enjoy the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
The g-boys had been living with me for a year now. Ben had finally learned to trust them and they were working wonderfully at their jobs. Heero was the least liked by any means but everyone knew that there was no way you would ever find a better teacher. Duo had worked on every car in town at least once when another mechanic had thought it impossible to fix. Trowa had actually become a daycare person instead of a musician, and Quatre of course taught the kids to play. Wufei wasn't thrilled to give lessons so somehow he became a cop. I still didn't know how that one happened.  
  
Well, one day we were all sitting in the living room watching TV when Duo started complaining again.  
  
"Man, can we please get a bigger TV? This thing is so tiny you can hardly see anything!"  
  
"Duo, it's a twelve inch TV, what do you expect?"  
  
"Better reception at least!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Can't you be happy with your motorcycle? Its not like we're really going to get that way up here in the mountains."  
  
"Well, I could hook up a cable antenna and Heero could hack in and get us some satellite."  
  
***  
  
"Are you Ready to go Zechs?"  
  
"Of course I am. What makes you think I'm not?" Zechs demanded of Dr. J.  
  
"I was just remembering what happened to the boys." Dr. J said sadly.  
  
"They all knew the risks involved, its not like they didn't have a clue what they were getting themselves into. Besides, you have a tracker on me this time."  
  
"I know but I could have sworn I put one on them too."  
  
"You never know Dr. J. Now, can we please get this over with?"  
  
"Sure thing." Dr. J pressed the button that would send Zechs to L-4 but at the same time Muffin jumped up on the machine and knocked his coffee cup over. The machine sizzled and smoked and Zechs was gone in a blinding flash of light.  
  
"MUFFIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Dr. J shouted at his cat as he rushed to see if the tracking device had worked. Zechs had indeed made it to L-4 by Dr. J's calculations. He quickly called the phone to the other end of the inter- colony transport but the person who answered said that Zechs had never come through.  
  
"This is definitely not good." Dr. J muttered as he sat down at t he computer and started plunking away on the keys.  
  
***  
  
"Well, I could hook up a cable antenna and Heero could hack in and get us some satellite." I ceased to hear the argument that Duo was putting up as my eyes glossed over and all the sound faded out of hearing. All of the sounds but the once conversation that only I could hear. Quatre, who was sitting next to me, shook my shoulder, jarring me back to reality.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." I lied. I looked around and all of the guys were looking at me funny. "Duo, you need to move now."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean stand up and move off the couch. It would be a good idea if all of you did."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked again, obviously confused. He understood what I was asking but he didn't understand why.  
  
"Just pretend I have gone completely crazy, and am holding a gun, would you do what I just asked you?"  
  
"Absolutely. You're a better shot then me!"  
  
"Thanks, Ben taught me. Now, just make believe that and do what I said." No one said a word but Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei all moved off the couch and sat in the kitchen. I knew they thought I had gone crazy. Even I thought I had and I voiced that. None of them looked happy about that possibility but they dealt with it.  
  
We all sat in the kitchen for over half an hour before Duo decided I had gone totally crazy and decided that it would be best if I slept for a while. I didn't argue as he steered me away from the others towards my room. Just as we were going into the next room a loud noise startled us all and we all stared at the blinding light that opened up in the air and deposited a very ruffled looking Zechs on the couch.  
  
"Well, that rules out the possibility that I've gone insane." I said cheerily as Duo looked open mouthed from me to Zechs and back again.  
  
When he finally found his voice he said, "You are really starting to scare me. How did you know about that?"  
  
"When you first got here I told you I wasn't a normal girl." I said simply as I took a glass of water over to Zechs, who was very pale, as if he had seen a ghost. Or, five ghosts would be more exact.  
  
"Am I dead?" He managed to ask as he held the shoulder that he had jarred when he landed.  
  
"No, you wouldn't hurt if you were dead." I assured him.  
  
"Then I've gone crazy."  
  
"Actually, to make it simple, you've been thrown into a parallel universe. Where were you headed for?" Quatre asked.  
  
"L-4. Same place you were headed."  
  
"Huh, looks like you were right Trowa, Her couch is exactly the same spot as the landing pad." Duo joked.  
  
"Will someone please explain to me what in the world is going on?"  
  
"Zechs, let me guess. Dr. J's cat jumped up on the machine and knocked his coffee over just as you were getting ready to transport?"  
  
"Yes, now, how did you know that? And further more just who are you?"  
  
"All I can say to how I knew that is I'm not an ordinary girl, and as to who I am…. My name is…. Is…."  
  
"Spit it out little girl."  
  
"Don't call me a little girl." I growled at him.  
  
"Her name is Natakue, Zechs."  
  
"At least Heero could answer me. Does she not know her own name or something?"  
  
"No, that's just not my real name."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"That's something I don't know if I'd be safe telling you."  
  
"I am a Preventer and I want to know your name. So tell it to me."  
  
"If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not going to work. Wufei has been teaching me for the last year, and even if you tried I'm very sure my…. Brothers would help me."  
  
"Brothers? Now I'm very confused." Zechs said as he ran his hands through his hair. "But I still want to know your name."  
  
"Listen Zechs, if she doesn't feel like giving it to us what makes you—"  
  
I laid a hand on Duo's arm. "Its fine. My name is Gally." I waited for screaming and yelling but none came. I looked at all of them and I didn't see any surprise or fear from them at all.  
  
I guess I must have looked baffled because Duo said, "What's so bad about telling someone that name?"  
  
"If I told you you'd laugh at me."  
  
"Okay, Natakue, Gally, whoever you are, just what is going on here?"  
  
"Guys, I think its time to explain things to him." It took more than three hours for us to relate even just the vaguest outline of what had happened in the past year but by the end of it Zechs wasn't confused anymore. He was downright dumbfounded.  
  
Then it was time for me to tell them everything. I told them about what I was running from. For the past year they had only guessed at why I didn't talk about my past. Now they looked as if they understood completely. I had been running from myself. I was one of the mythological beings who could cross the barriers between worlds. Only one in three billion of them were ever born but they always knew one when they met another.  
  
That's how I had known that Zechs was coming. And why I had been so freaked when the g-boys showed up. (Besides the fact that they were cartoon characters.) Everywhere I went, I went because someone needed help. If I got into trouble or got killed I was automatically thrown into another world.  
  
"Okay, this is kinda deep. Why did you tell us?"  
  
"Because you are beings of the same kind as me. You would have been thrown out into space but the thing is, you can't die. Not unless you have no other task to perform. And believe me, you do. Heero, you and Relena are suppose to get married and—" Heero silenced me.  
  
"I don't believe in fate, but I do believe that I don't want to know what it holds for me if it really exists."  
  
"I think that goes for all of us." Duo said.  
  
"Then I guess its time you went home."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dr. J has just discovered that you're in a parallel universe. Within the hour you'll be home."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I go onto my next world. I think my job here is done. I saved Ben and Martha from financial ruin, and I helped you guys stay out of trouble long enough for DJ to find you."  
  
"DJ? That's one that he's not going to like."  
  
"Oh well." Just then another circle of light opened up and Dr. J's a face appeared on the other end.  
  
"Go on." I urged as they looked at me. When they stepped into the portal I ran from the room to make sure they didn't see my tears. They were the only humans I had ever trusted with my name. They were people like me. But I knew I had to go to my next world so I packed what I needed, and I left the house and went to the stream with the deep pool. It was about a mile away but it was still worth the walk.  
  
I set my things on a rock just outside the water and made sure I held onto it. (It did have everything important that I owned.) Then I submerged myself in the water and called out three sharp words in an ancient tong that was not of this world. A blinding light engulfed me and I was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
I fell to the floor with a crash and my bag tumbled after me, hitting me on the head hard. The metal tin inside it clanged against my skull and made me see stars.  
  
"That looks like it hurt."  
  
"Ugh, it did Duo." I said as I rubbed my head. "Wait a minute! DUO?! HEERO?! Quatre?! WUFEI?! TROWA?!"  
  
"Who did you expect? The Ghost Busters?"  
  
"But I thought…"  
  
"Yup. We're home."  
  
"But what am I doing here?"  
  
"I guess this is just another part of your grand adventure."  
  
"You know this girl?" Dr. J asked.  
  
"She's the one that we've been staying with for the past year."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Gally."  
  
"DUO!" I shouted as I realized that Dr. J knew that name.  
  
"She…. She… She's one of the mystics?!"  
  
"Hey, I resemble that remark." I snapped sarcastically at him. "And don't event think about putting me in a glass tank to study because I'll just teleport outa here."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm just surprised. I haven't seen one of your people since Quatre's sister Irea had her Natakue."  
  
"What was her full name?" I managed to squeak.  
  
"Natakue Gally Winner." My eyes widened as it dawned on me that I had never known my mother or where I had come from.  
  
"Well I guess I should have exclaimed Uncle Quatre!" I said and everyone looked at me. Then we all burst out laughing because we knew that now I had a true home to call my own. Yes, I knew my mother was dead, but I also knew that all of the g-boys would take care of me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Maker: Okay, its done….. that's all there is.  
  
Christa: hope you liked it! R&r please. Chow!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
